Fate/HorizonLine Catastrophia
Fate/HorizonLine Catastrophia tells the story after the event of Fate/Hollow Ataraxia where the Fuyuki Holy Grail was dismantled by Lord El-Melloi II and Rin Tohsaka. Plot After the Fuyuki Holy Grail was dismantled, Lord El-Melloi II discovered a group of magus independent to the mage association called ReWorld, trying to make their own Holy Grail by copying the Fuyuki Summoning System. But, the time Lord El-Melloi II discovered ReWorld, it was too late, they already finished the making of the new holy grail and ready to start the new Holy Grail War in London. Holy Grail The Mage Association called this holy grail war as London Holy Grail War, but ReWorld ''called this holy grail war as ''The Sixth Holy Grail War. '' The summoning system itself is the same as the Fuyuki Holy Grail summoning system where masters need a catalyst to summon a servant, but there is still some system that doesn't follow the Fuyuki Holy Grail War, such as : # Instead of 7 masters and 7 servants, there will be 14 masters and 14 servants participate in this holy grail war, but somehow the holy grail can't summon the Ruler class servants, those, the church will be the supervisior of this holy grail war like the Fuyuki Holy Grail War. # The holy grail is also can't summon Evil Spirits and Divine Spirits even if the master has the catalyst to summon it. The only summonable spirit is the heroic spirits # Even if the master used all the command spells, they still technically master and servant, it's just that the master can't forcefully command the servant anymore. # The holy grail now can grant someone's wish properly, unlike the Fuyuki Holy Grail. # There is no factions, so each master with a servant can choose whose going to be their allies and enemies freely. Characters # '''Richard Amakawa' : A member of HorizonLine, a group of mage under the Mage Association. He is one of the Lord El-melloi II students that graduated last year and Flat Escardos' senior. He was choosed as one of the participants in London Holy Grail War. # Aozaki Sora : She is a member of HorizonLine and Richard's childhood friend. # David Zack : Richard's senior in HorizonLine. # Lord El-Melloi II : Previously called Waver Velvet, he is the participants of the 4th Holy Grail War. He is Richard's teacher and one of the lord in Clock Tower. # Kei Rhongard ''': The leader of ReWorld and one of the initiator of the Holy Grail War in London. He is also one of the participants of London Holy Grail War. # '''Flat Escardos : Richard's junior, very talented but naive young man. # Tohsaka Rin : She is one of the participants in 5th Holy Grail War. Currently working in the Clock Tower and the current head of Tohsaka Family. # Reisviel von Einzbern ': An Einzbern homunculus, created solely for participating in the London Holy Grail War. # '''Saint Germain ': A time traveler, He feels an irregularity in this holy grail war, so he decided to investigate it. # '''Tohno Akiha : She is one of the master of this holy grail war. She wants to turn back her friend to be a human by winning this holy grail war. # Ishimura Yuki ''': Akiha's friend. She was turned to vampire by unknown Dead Apostle, and currently helping Akiha to win the war and in the same time search the Dead Apostle that turned her into a vampire. # '''Unknown Dead Apostle : The only information about him is he is the one who turns Yuki into a vampire, and he is a participant in this holy grail war. # 'Caules Forvedge ': Caules is Richard's friend and a member of the Forvedge family, currently working in the Clock Tower. # 'Kotomine Kou ': The church send him as the Supervisor of this holy grail war. # # Servants # Saber : Saber's true name is Gareth. ''She is the servant of Richard Amakawa. # Saber : Saber's true name is ''Lucius Tiberius. # Archer : Archer's true name is Sita. # Archer : Archer's true name is Mehmed II. ''He is the servant of Reisviel von Einzbern. # Lancer : Lancer's true name is ''Perseus. # Lancer : Lancer's true name is Tamamo no Hime. # Rider : Rider's true name is Napoleon Bonaparte. ''He is the servant of Tohno Akiha. # Rider : Rider's true name is ''Vànagandr. # Caster : Caster's true name is Abe no Seimei. # Caster : Caster's true name is Moses. # Assassin : Assassin's true name is Hassan of the Wiseman. He is the servant of the Unknown Dead Apostle. # Assassin : Assassin's true name is Charlotte Corday. # Berserker : Berserker's true name is Sir Kay. ''He is the servant of Kei Rhongard. # Berserker : Berserker's true name is ''Mother Harlot. # Beast : Master, nature, true name￼''￼, ability, ''body, shape, and face is still unknown. Note Sorry for my bad english and editing. Category:Holy Grail War Category:Stories Category:Light Novels Category:Fate/HorizonLine Catastrophia